Foreseen Illusions
by May Liza
Summary: Ginny’s been having dreams that come true. When she dreams of the murder of Draco Malfoy, a distant enemy who means nothing to her, what will arise? Especially when the murderer is Harry Potter?rr
1. Default Chapter

Foreseen Illusions

Summary:

For months, Ginny's been having dreams that come true. When she dreams of the murder of Draco Malfoy, a distant enemy who means nothing to her, what will arise? Especially when the murderer is Harry Potter?

AN: New long story! Yay! Okay, will start out very H/G…but might change. Matters how it goes. J Actually, I know exactly what's going to happen. I'm just evil, and I'm not going to tell you.

Chapter 1

Her nightdress was quite thick for the weather, so she woke that morning covered in a light layer of moisture. She was quick to find the shower and let the coldness of it wrap around her, and thoughts she couldn't help but have that morning.

Of course she was thinking about Harry. He was coming to the burrow today. Staying here, as if he was family…and yet, never really regarding her as anything close to family. Sort of as a blur of a person.

Yes, perhaps they'd come a bit closer then her third year. Or her second. But still, she wished she could be somehow involved in the lives of the people who she spent so much of her time with. Hermione, Ron, Harry?

She tried to be happy that Hermione and Harry were even coming over, but it proved to be difficult. She just felt so…shunned. She had helped and tried to shove herself in…but it didn't work.

And because she had done this, because she still tried to get involved, she also felt extremely foolish. She had friends of her own, why had she always tried so hard to be in their group?

Perhaps it was because she was still abnormally and unrequitedly in love with Harry.

She had tried to deny it, after her first year. After her feelings had been proven silly and exposed and juvenile. She tried to pretend they had just gone away. But, it became a part of her. Her love for him had started out as a childish silly crush, and grown up with her. It was more in her control now, more her secret now, but still…it was very there. She just wished she could take some kind of role in his life. Wished that at least she could be his friend. She just wished she could be half as important to him and he was to her.

She stepped out of the shower, annoyed at herself for thinking about him so much. She thought she'd probably be really nervous when she saw him now she had mulled it over so much.

So she tried to concentrate on taming her dripping her hair, instead.

She walked downstairs, dressed, realizing by the pinkness that tinted the hard wood floor of the den, how early it was. She went onto the coach, realizing she was pretty tired, and let her eyes close for just moment.

She had the most boring, but vivid dream. Harry walks in. Everyone greets him. Then, from the kitchen, she heard Ron yelling obscenities. Everyone walks in. He had tripped, dropping a jar of jelly, and slicing his leg on one of the moist, sharp, purple pieces.

She awoke from it, sort of confused. Most of her dreams…they usually didn't make any sense. She'd usually be walking through the forest and a purple elephant with her friend Amelia's face would tell her to make pancakes. You know, just bizarre dreams you tell your friends about, and they laugh. So this was a rare occurrence.

Luckily when she woke up, everyone else was awake, jostling about.

She walked into the kitchen slowly, finding her parents and brothers (Charlie and Bill had come home for holiday, since their mothers birthday was this week, and she would get secretly angry if they didn't come home.) scattering about, trying to prepare breakfast best they could.

"Morning, Gin. How goes it?" Asked Bill, flipping through the paper, "Did you have a long night last night?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, sitting next to him, and grabbing the comics from his paper.

"Hey, I was going to read that you know." Bill said over the headlines he was reading loosely.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You were not. They're not even funny."

"Yes, Ginevra, what on earth were you doing sleeping on the coach in your clothes last night? You didn't sneak out, did you? I mean you went to bed awfully early last night." Her mother had her hands on her hips aggressively, and it made Ginny want to laugh.

"No mother. I woke up, took a shower and realized it was six in the morning. I _did _go to bed at nine."

"Then why did you go back to sleep?" Her mother pressed on, convinced that her well behaved daughter had become rebellious over night.

"Oh, please, mother, who on earth would I be meeting?"

"I dunno, You and Colin always seemed pretty cozy." Ron commented, staring at his toaster in the annoying muggle invention their father had brought home and insisted they always used.

Ginny laughed a little. "Ron, I think Colin's _boyfriend _might get a little angry if we went out."

Ron ignored this comment, and went on, "How about George Figgle? I saw you two in the common room that one time…"

"Oh my god, Ron. I was tutoring him. I mean he is _twelve years old._"

"Okay, then." Ron insisted on going on, "It must've been someone else...Perhaps with eyes like a fresh pickled toad?"

Ron often teased her about this, though he really didn't have any idea that she actually did fancy him, quite a lot.

He wasn't very observant, considering it took him so long to realize he fancied Hermione and vice versa. So he definitely didn't see her turn red, and hide behind the comics, and muttered "You're so ridiculous."

"Oh look, Harry's here!" Mrs. Weasley declared, and they all followed her to let him in the front.

Mrs. Weasley hugged him fiercely, and Harry looked quite embarrassed. He shook all of the boys hands nodding in that silly way boys do, and he got to Ginny and just smiled in a way that made her a little woozy, and glad that at least he didn't awkwardly look to the ground.

"Hey Ginny." He said, still smiling, but as she examined him closer, she realized how sad and dead his eyes looked, and she wished she could do something more than stand and stare at him.

"Hullo Harry."

"Ron's asleep, I'm guessing?" He chuckled, and Ginny froze.

This conversation. It had happened…

A crash erupted from the kitchen-

"OH BLOODY FU…" Ron was screaming from the kitchen, and they all hurried in, to find him exactly how Ginny had dreamed him.

She was so shocked, she screamed.

"I'm glad to know you care about me so much, sis. I mean screaming bloody murder when your poor brother is bleeding like hell on the ground. Nice." Ron commented, as she wrapped an ace bandage around his leg.

She glared at him, "Oh shut up."

Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione who had just after Harry arrived, and said "Ginny, you did scream rather…loud."

"It was just so…strange." She shook her head, and stopped wrapping the bandage.

"What?" Ron asked, and whined, "Why'd you stop? My _gash _can feel the breeze."

"It's not a gash. It's a scrap, you big baby. And there's no _breeze._" Hermione said, annoyed.

"What was so strange, though?" Harry asked, looking at her intently, though he had snorted at Ron.

"I had a dream. I dreamed the exact same thing happened! Harry, you came in. We all said hello, and then Ron started cursing, and we all ran to see what's wrong. And you were on the ground, surrounded by the pieces of the jelly jar, with one in your leg. And then I woke up." She described, and they looked surprised.

"That's weird. Why can't you just heal my 'scrap' Hermione? You're supposed to be the head of class." Ron asked, not being able to talk about anything but his "gash"

"You know I'm not allowed to practice magic outside of school, Ron. And besides, the package said that the bandage will heal it within two hours."

"And if you stop whining, I might actually be able to get it on." Ginny said, and Ron went still and silent.

"Do you think it was just a coincidence? Ginny's dream?" Harry asked, obviously talking to Hermione.

"Maybe. Back in second year, when I was really excited to take divination…" Ron snorted rather purposefully at that, "_Ron, _I read a bunch of books. And apparently, there are three kinds of dream seers. Ones who can see the fortune of important people in the world… most of the time monarchs had one of these people as their assistants, to tell them what was happening to the other kings and queens, and what was going to come upon them. Other dream seers saw important events that happen, and then the last category was people who saw bad things that would happen to their loved ones. I mean, I don't really believe divination as a stable form of magic, but there are records of people making accurate predictions…"

"Gosh, Hermione, he didn't ask for your life story." Ron laughed, and Harry couldn't help but chuckle. Hermione wasn't as much of a know-it-all as she was in first year, but she did like to share her knowledge if people asked it of her. Though, sometimes, she got a bit carried away.

"So, could that be me? The third kind?"

Hermione shrugged, "If you had another dream, that saw something that would happened, you know, to a loved one. If not, it was probably just an entertaining dream that happened to come true…"

"Hey!" Ron whined, and everyone gave a snort or slight laugh. Their banter could be entertaining sometimes.

Ginny was glad at that moment, feeling for once like she was somewhat part of their group, as she finished wrapping Ron's bandage up.

For the next few days, she brushed the dream off, and relished in the acceptance of the golden trio. They were carefree for about a week. Playing board games (mostly chess) and Quidditch…until another dream struck Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even poker!

AN: Sorry this took a bit longer than I expected.

Oh, and the ship may start out to seem one way… but, it's not. Believe me. You will get your dues if you are both H/G and D/G. But I'm not going to tell you who she ends up with in the end. That's stupid!

Thanks to theopania and MissBlueAngel for reviews! I really would appreciate more feedback though. Please? J

Chapter 2

She was not there, she was watching. Like a movie, she supposed. It was her brother, Percy. Percy had only recently came over to their side again (because the ministry was convinced now of the return of Voldemort) so Ginny still sort of flinched at the sight of him.

But he was asleep, in his bed. Sleeping late, she could tell, because the sun was exposed in the window by his nightstand, hanging proudly halfway in the sky. Penelope, who'd recently eloped with Percy was pregnant, though you could barely tell, the way she gracefully moved to the dresser, putting a pair of earrings on gingerly. She was already dressed to go out somewhere, perhaps out to lunch with a friend, for she looked quite refined, yet casual.

She slipped a pair of pumps on and she walked out into the hallway. The heel of one of her shoes broke at the head of the stairs, and her vision was zipped down to the bottom of the stairs, from the living room. She watched poor Penelope topple down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom. She saw the clock. It read ten thirty.

She woke up with a start, breath quick, shaking a bit.

The clock next to her read nine forty five. Well, better safe then sorry, she thought as she headed to the closet, grabbing her broomstick, and running downstairs.

It took a while to get to Percy on Broomstick, his house in London. She hoped she would get there in time. And if not, she hoped it was just a silly, random dream.

She was about to mount when a voice called behind her.

"Ginny! What are you doing?" Of course it was Harry. She had sort of known he was there anyway.

"I can't explain now, Harry. I can't waste anytime."

"Did you have another dream? Was it rather bad?" He asked, concerned by her determination.

"I can't talk Harry!" She yelled behind her as she mounted.

"Take care of yourself, Gin…" His voice faded quickly as she sped through the sky, but stayed in her mind, in her body.

She opened the door, running into the living room. It was ten twenty two. She had made it! If she had only woken up a moment later, it would've hurt Penelope and killed her baby!

She ran up the stairs, busting into Penelope and Percy's room.

Penelope was so surprised to see her, she gave a small shriek.

"Ginny!" She was sitting in front of the mirror, putting on the yellow earrings she had seen her put on in the dream, "What are you…._why _are you here?"

"Penelope, wear your flats. The heel on the pumps is broken…you would've fallen down the stairs…" Penelope looked at her incredulously, and her husband was waking mumbling angrily.

Penelope sighed, and went over to Ginny, and felt her forehead. Ginny shook it off.

"Check them, at least." She asked, and Penelope raised an eyebrow, and went over to the shoes she had laid out for herself to wear.

She shook the heel of one shoe, to show it stable. She did it to the other, and it wobbled, coming right off.

She looked at Ginny, shocked, "How did you…?"

Ginny just shrugged, and Penelope went over and embraced her tightly.

"Thank you Ginny! You might've of saved me and Rodney!"

"Rodney?" She giggled, and Penelope joined in.

"Percy is very convinced this is a sensible name."

"Tis a sensible 'aim…" Percy muttered from his bed.

"I get to pick if it's a girl. Maybe I'll name it after you, Gin. Since you are it's protector…so really, Ginny, how?"

"I've been having dreams…of things that are going to happen. Surely Ron called you about his jelly jam mishap?"

"I think he might have called the minister of magic!" Penelope laughed lightly, and Ginny nodded.

"Yes…I dreamed about it the night before. And when Hermione's parents got in that accident…well…I was able to call them on a fellytone, and tell them not to drive that day. And then I had a dream about you…falling down the stairs. It looked like you had died! It scared me half to death. You're the only sister I have!" Ginny said this all quickly.

"You have a gift, Ginny. Make sure to use it! Thank you, thank you!" And Penelope really did sound grateful. Ginny just hoped she could always get there on time.

All day her mother kept gushing to her about what a miracle she was. Really it was beginning to get a bit annoying.

She didn't really want to go to sleep that night. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful of the fact that she had the power to save people…it was just a lot to get used to. Was the rest of her life going to play out like a bad comic book series? Or was there going to eventually be a premonition she couldn't prevent?

She had never been a very heavy sleeper. Sleeping always had taken effort, concentration. So if one thing was bothering her, it would keep her up.

Like it did then. She exited her room, closing the door behind her, after about two hours of pensive ceiling staring. She tried to let her steps remain light and soft as she went down the hallway nearing the staircase. But as she took her path, she noticed a light glowing, escaping from beneath the door of the room Harry was staying in.

She stood trying to consider her situation for a few moments, just staring at the door. She felt the floor beneath her creak, he was obviously awake.

She really needed to just talk to someone, someone who wasn't awed by her newfound power. She knew Harry wasn't in any position to be intimidated of her…that he might even be able to relate to what she was feel. The way everyone in her family was staring at her, mouths opened…

The opened as she was standing there, in pajamas, looking a bit ridiculous staring at Harry. He just sort of looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Er…hello." He laughed, then realizing his volume, covered his mouth, chuckling.

"Ah…sorry, I couldn't sleep, and I was just…you were awake…did you know I was standing here?" She whispered awkwardly.

"No, no, I just had to go to the toilet." He was grinning, so she smiled. It was a rather silly situation, she supposed.

"Oh, you can…go." She said, and he shook his head.

"No, I didn't really have to go… I just felt stupid sitting there, you know?" She nodded, smile disappearing from her face, "Here, come on. We'll have an insomnia party of sorts."

"Thanks. Too bad we can't play exploding snap, that would be fun." She said, closing the door behind her.

"I have a chess set, if you…"

"Naw, that's so boring. I don't get why Ron likes it so much. You would think wizards would be able to think of a more entertaining way to pass time…"

Harry grinned again, and Ginny was surprised about how happy he seemed.

"I have an idea." He laughed. He went to his suitcase.

He poured onto the floor a bag of chocolates and candy.

"What's that for?" She asked, as he sat, pulling out red and white playing cards.

He sat on the ground and he signaled for her to do the same.

"Fred and George's candy. They couldn't seem to curse them."

"They must not be very good then. That's quite a lot of candy."

"Well. Out of every few thousand they go through in a week, they're bound to cross a few."

Ginny sighed gleefully, thinking about the fact that she was sitting on the floor with Harry in the middle of the night and there was chocolate involved. :"They sure are successful though, aren't they?" He nodded, "So, what are we doing, Mr. Potter."

"I, Miss Weasley, am going to teach you how to play a little game those crazy muggles call 'poker'"

Ginny laughed, "Oh, good. I'm always obliged to learn a game that involves candy. Teach away."

Ginny was shocked that someone she had been an awkward acquaintance with for so long was actually getting along so well with her.

She was also very shocked to find she kicked arse at poker.

"I see your truffle and raise you one…three dum dums."

"Well, I fold."

"Hahahaha1!" She did that thing that people do in movies when they win, and she racked in her newly won candy with both her hands.

"You're a ridiculous person." Harry laughed, and Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Now Harry, you should be nice to me, you know, now that I'm a rich woman."

They chattered a bit longer until Ginny decided to raise the question that had been bothering her.

"Harry?"

"Hm?" He was laying on the ground, playing with the string on his sweatshirt.

She was also laying a few feet away from him, playing with the wrapper of a truffle.

"Why couldn't you sleep." She was actually quite tired then, and didn't have the effort to make it sound like a question.

"Oh, you know." He chuckled, but Ginny watched him closely to see he looked sort of uncomfortable at her question, "Everything."

"No." She rolled onto her side, "Really."

"It's nothing, Ginny."

"I wish…you'd let me be your friend Harry."

"We are friends!" He replied defensively, "Strangers don't play poker with candy at three in the morning."

"No, I mean…Oh, nevermind, Harry, you're impossible." She had been hoping for a little too much, she supposed. Her stomach had been going insane the whole time anyway. Most friends weren't secretly desperately in love with the other one, so it wouldn't have worked out anyway.

"Good night, Harry."

"Aw, Ginny, I just…"

"Nah, Ron will be up soon, you can tell him, then."

She stormed out, feeling totally ridiculous. She wasn't even remotely close to Harry. She wasn't in the position to blow what she barely had already!

She went and stormed into her bed, the sun rising, not aware of the horror she would wake with.

AN: please? Just one lil review?


End file.
